End of our war
by shyauthor1994
Summary: sasusaku, naruhina and shikaino. How the end of the war brings them together. I do not own Naruto.


Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Sasuek was standing right in front of her. He wanted to attack now? Didn't he know they were in the middle of a war right now. Her hands stopped glowing green when their eyes locked. Naruto who had been talking to his dad stopped nad growld at Sasuke.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto spat as he stood protectively in front of Sakura.

"I want to help." He waited for the hit but it never came.

Naruto's mouth had gaped at his statement. Minato chuckled at his sons expression but felt sympathy for the girl behind him. It looked at though she had been slapped across the face. She looked angry and hurt. When Naruto managed to close his mouth he walked up to Sasuke and looked him straight in the eyes. Then to everyones surprise he grinned.

"Haha, I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT TEME!" Naruto howled with laughter until he felt a spike in Sakura's chakra. "Uh oh Teme I think you should watch it Sakura-chan might kill you."

"Hn, She couldn't if she tried but it would make for an interesting couple of minutes." As he suspected Sakura's head shot up at his statement effectively taking the bait.

She looked angry, very angry. Perfect. He walked up to her and in one swoop grabbed her around the waist and kissed her with all he had. When she didn't hit him he felt confident enough to pull away. He saw her dazed expression and smirked. She still loved him, good. That's exactly what he wanted.

The moment however was short lived as the enemy began its next attack. The fight was once again on but this time however the allied shinobi forces had something that their enemies didn't the previous hokage and Sasuke on their side.

The battle was long and tiresome. Many were either injured or dead but Sakura was only looking for one shinobi. She was looking for the stoic pompous ass who had kissed her, smirked and then left her to jump into battle without a word. When she got her hands on him she was going to subject him to the biggest beating of his life. Well that's what she thought until she saw him and Naruto arm in arm limping towards her and what was left of the rookie group. She hadn't realised she was crying tears of joy until Hinata put her hand on her shoulder for support.

When they were two thirds of the way there Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Sharing a look with Hinata they both nodded before sprinting for the boys. Sakura ran as fast as her feet would take her and leapt onto Sasuke smothering him with a kiss. He was taken by surprise so much that he stumbled and fell backwards but returned the kiss with all of his might. As he half sat half lay on the ground kissing the pinkette Sasuke wrapped his arms around her petite waist in an attempt to anchor her to him. However reluctantly she pulled away to catch her breath.

"Sasuke I-" the words caught in her throat when she tried to speak but she saw he understood.

"Hn." He smirked. That response seemed to be as good as him saying it back so she hugged him, kissed him and helped him back on his feet.

Hinata slowed as she approached Naruto. She did not wish to further injure him in his state instead she hesitantly walked up to him and gently hugged him. When his arms wound around her waist Hinata really smiled and tightened her hold marjinally.

"I'm so glad you're okay Naruto!" she whispered.

"You don't know how happy I amm to see you're okay." He replied quietly. Hinata noticed his change of tone and pulled away slightly to see his face. Naruto's eyes were filled with worry. Not wasting anytime Naruto lent forward quickly capturing Hinata's lips in a gentle heartfelt kiss.

After a moment Naruto pulled away worried about her lack of response. He watched her face wearily. She was shocked that was for sure then her face changed. She smirked, smiled then grinned before gripping the collar of his shirt and pulling him to her for a more passionate kiss to which he eagerly responded.

As the two couples slowly made their way back to their friends they noticed how close Shikamaru and Ino were standing. Trading knowing smirks at hands that were dicreetly being held they greeted their friends heading somewhere safe for the night.

When night fell it didn't take long for most of the young ninja to fall asleep. Sakura cuddled up to a freshly bandaged Sasuke and Hinata drifted off comfortably in Naruto's lap. Ino watched the two couples sleep peacefully. Sighing Ino wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

"Cold?" Shikamaru watched his long time friend jump out of her skin and suppressed a chuckle. He had been trying to sleep but couldn't. They had lit a fire but it was slowly going out and taking the heat with it.

"Shika you scared me!" she hissed as she rubbed her arms for warmth. When he stared at her for a response she sighed before nodding.

Without saying a word Shikamaru rose from where he was leaning against a tree and walked over to where she was sitting. Silently he sat behind her putting his legs either side of hers. He folded his legs inward until they touched her thighs and lent forward so that his chest rested against her back.

"Better?" he asked in a low husky voice. Not trusting her voice Ino nodded before fully leaning into him and resting her head in the junction between his neck and shoulder. It was sometime befor either of them dared to move or speak.

It was Ino who made the first move. Tilting her head she looked up into Shikamaru's brown eyes. "It's over, isn't it." it was more of a statement than a question that had been said so quietly he almost didn't hear but Shikamaru understood.

He turned to her and tilted his head down until they were closer than ever. "Yeah." He whispered. His eyes bore into hers and without hesitation he closed the small gap between them in a gentle kiss. Their eyes closed as their grip on each other tightened.

"Yeah." she whispered as they pulled apart matching small smiles of contentment crossing their features. Feeling the exhaustion catch up with her Ino snuggled closer to Shikamaru once again leaning against him. Shikamaru sighed quietly as he adjusted his hold on Ino before slipping into a blissful sleep himself.


End file.
